Morning tea
by AnimePervert
Summary: Sebastian only does what he is ordered to do by his master, so Ciel orders him to have sex with him
1. Sexual appetite

"Young master, it's time for you to start your day" Sebastian opened the shades and let the suns rays fill and shine through the room.

Behind him, underneath the silk covers, laid Ciel. He was fast asleep and all that could be seen were a few strands of his raven tainted hair just above the covers brink.

Sebastian slightly grinned at how innocent he looked hidden beneath the covers, but it was too late in the morning to get caught up in Ciel's binding charm.

Sitting on the bed next to the sleeping child, he spoke once more in hopes to get him up an at'em.

"Young master. I've prepared the morning's breakfast. For you I have prepared-" Cut off by a groan, he needed to say no more. Ciel pushed the covers off and looked at Sebastian with tuckered out eyes.

"I'm up. No need to keep rambling on like that. I'm not hungry anyways" He looked at the cart of the morning's nourishment's and gave them a repulsive look.

"No appetite? Hm, sounds like you've come down with a fever. I'll go get the necessary supplies. Please wait until I get back to do anything else" Sebastian pushed the cart of food to the side and walked to the door.

"There's no need. I don't have anything of that sort. I'm fine. I'm just not hungry, that's all" Ciel moved and sat on the edge of the bed, legs barely reaching the floor. As he yawned, there was a cup of tea that seemed to catch his eyes on the faraway cart. He motioned for Sebastian to bring it over at once.

"It's not healthy to go without breakfast. You are a growing child. You need your daily nutrients" Stepping away from the door he walked back up to Ciel with the cup of tea.

"I said I'm fine. I'll eat later when I feel like it" Taking the tea into his small hands.

"If that's what you wish Young Master, then I'll fix you what you please later. Until then, lets get you dressed" Sebastian walked to his closet and searched for today's finery. Moments later, he held the clothes of choice out to Ciel for his judgment and approval. With a flat head nod from Ciel he arranged the clothes on the bed and knelled down on one knee.

"Sebastian, you haven't touched me in a long time. Do you find it revolting to touch me? Do you hate it?" Ciel spoke calmly as he sipped on his morning tea.

"Revolting? Certainly not. I haven't touched Young Master because he hasn't ordered me to do so" Sebastian grabbed at the clothes on the bed, but Ciel grabbed them away from him.

"I shouldn't have to give you an order to do things like that. Haven't I told you this before Sebastian? How many times do I have to say it for you to understand?" He glanced down at him over the top of his cup.

"Once or a million times you can tell me, but I do not do things merely on my own. I'm but a butler. I only do as I am told " Sebastian gave him a mirthful smile.

"Well, Sebastian, since you like to be ordered around, I order you to touch me this instant" He spoke with arrogance in his voice.

"Very well, Young Master" Sebastian smirked at the young boy and got on both knees in front of his open legs.

* * *

Aherm. I am not the biggest fan of shota, but when it comes to Sebastian and Ciel I'm all for it;D I mean, have you read the Doujinshi's for them? Hooooooooooooooot XD *drools puddles*

My favorite dj's are: Gimmick, Cheshire, Akai Tsuki, and Mille-Feuille. Whoo, I'm in love!

Technically, Ciel told him before that it was okay to touch him without an order. So, that was basically an order for Sebastian to follow through. Man, writing is hard and I always end up confusing myself lol anyways like I always say, thanks for the favs/follows/reviews in advance! I appreciate it:)

Oh, by the way, this story is complete, so you won't have to wait months for an update like the rest if my fics (I am the worst at updating) I'll post the next chapter soon.


	2. Master, please tell me what you want

"Where shall I touch young master today? Here?" He slipped his bare foot in his hand and placed a soft kiss on it. Running his lips up along his sleek leg, his lips caressed him up to the warmth of his thighs.

"Or, how about here? Tell me, do you like it when I touch you here, Young Master?" He let his hand slide underneath his elegant nightgown. Ceil suddenly gasped and he nearly spilled the cup of tea on himself and Sebastian.

"Yes...S-Sebastian, I like it" He held a hand over his mouth trying to hide his voice from the others right outside the mansions bedroom doors.

"Don't spill the tea. You don't want to make a mess now do you? These are brand new sheets after-all " Ceil held onto the tea desperately trying not to spill it as Sebastian continued to rub him where he was most sensitive.

"I'm gonna..."

"Not yet. Please try to endure it a little longer. We've only just begin" Sebastian released the grip he had under his gown and licked the leather of his gloves clean.

"What shall I do now?" Sebastian looked up at the flushed faced child.

"Do I have to talk you through the whole thing?! Just do what you want ad and stop playing around" It was embaressing for him to tell Sebastian to do incident things to him.

"But, I'm not playing around at all Young Master. If you don't tell me what you want, then I'm afraid I'll have to stop"

"Sebastian?" Ciel's face burned the color red.

"Yes, Young Master?"

"Touch me...here" Ceil spread his legs and Sebastian knew just what to do.

Sebastian pulled his gloves off with a pull of his teeth and tossed them aside. Taking the tea from his shaking hand, he set it to the side.

"Hmph. You're so lewd, Young Master, but I guess I'm to blame for this incident body of yours" He put a hand to Ceil's chest and laid him down gently on the silky covers. Ceil laid back and watched as Sebastian spread his legs open wider.

"Open your mouth" Sebastian tugged at his bottom lip with his thumb. Ceil obediently opened his mouth and Sebastian slipped two fingers inside to get them nice and wet.

Pulling his dribbled fingers out of the boys open mouth, he fondled those two fingers at Ceil's breech, barely pushing them inside. A sharp gasp came from Ceil and his body slightly jerked back on it's own. With the two fingers finally in, Ceil's voice escalated.

"Sebastian...s-st...it hurts!"

"I know. If you don't relax I won't be able to prepare you properly " Ceil relaxed as much as his body let him. Eventually, he hit Ceil's good spot. The boy's body lifted off the bed and he shrieked as the covers silk were clenched tightly in either of his hands.

Sebastian pulled his fingers out and pulled at his own belt.

"Just watching you has made me sticky. Young Master, please tell me what you want me to do?" Ceil looked up at Sebastian unzipping the front of his pants.

"I want you inside of me, Sebastian" Ciel gave him such a lusty glare.

"Yes, Young Master. I'll make you feel good now" Sebastian pulled up on the boy's waist and propped him up on all fours pressing his upper body down onto the bed. Gripping at his slim waste, he pushed into him all the way up to the hilt. Sebastian gasped as he entered him and Ceil dug his face into the bed and silently whined as he felt Sebastian growing bigger inside of him.

"Ngh. I'm in so deep. Hah...do you feel it?" He teased him.

"Shutup! And move already!" Sebastian chuckled to himself and pulled out and thrusted back in lurching the boys petite body to match his movements.

"You're so tight and your insides feel so good, Young Master. In this case I might cum soon" Ceil could hear Sebastian panting and moaning behind him as he thrusted in so deep. His black coated nails achingly digging into his skin.

"No, not yet" Ceil yelled through the bed he hid his face into.

Sebastian lifted the boy onto his waist not once pulling out of him.

"Please, hold onto me, Young Master" Ceil wrapped his hands around Sebastian's neck holding on tight.

Sebastian gripped at his waist and thrusted his hips up into him deeper than before. The boy's back arched as his nails dug into Sebastian's back. Ciel moaned and cried out as his body was beat.

"I'm gonna...faster, Sebastian" Ceil panted into Sebastian's ear.

"As you wish" The flow of both their bodies changed. Thrusting in faster and deeper Sebastian rammed into him a couple times before grunting out he was about to cum.

"Young Master.!..Young Master!" Sebastian buried his face into the boys shoulders.

"No, no! Not inside! Pull out" Ciel shrieked.

"Sorry, Young Master. Please forgive me" Sebastian already spilled his seed filling him up before he could pull out. Shuddering, moments later, Ceil came with a body that convulsed uncontrollably until there was nothing else left to spill.

Laying Ciel back on the bed, Sebastian slipped his dirty gown off and rested it on his arm.

"I said don't cum inside" Ceil laid on the bed and gave Sebastian a loathsome look.

"I couldn't help myself. Being inside of Young Master felt too good" Sebastian beamed a smile at the child.

"Whatever, just don't do it again"

"Yes. Shall we get you cleaned up? Look at you, you're a mess"

"In a minute. I'm starved. Sebastian, fix me something" Ceil pulled his nightgown off his arm and put it back on and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Oh, you've regained your appetite? Did me being inside of you give you your appetite back?" Sebastian chuckled. He was only joking, but Ceil was not amused at all.

"Don't say things like that. Now, where's my food?" Ciel crossed his arms.

"Please wait for me until I return, Young Master" Sebastian pushed the cart of cold dishes out the room and made way to prepare a new menu for his master.

Fin.

* * *

Also posted on my AO3. I've gotten more attention on there than I have on here...for some reason. I think I like AO3 better. My works get more attention there:)


End file.
